


Show time (do your best!)

by soniahiru



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, other characters are there but they dont have lines so dont really warrant a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniahiru/pseuds/soniahiru
Summary: There's another event where all the bands are playing in the same venue in the same night and Tsugumi and Sayo are dating and they have been for a little while. They're still a little awkward sometimes but they're working on it.





	Show time (do your best!)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first bandori fic and first published fic in a long while. I also wrote this in like two days but I hope you enjoy it at least a little bit~

Tsugumi held onto the strap keeping her keyboard bag secured to her back as she hovered slightly behind Himari’s shoulder. They were having another event with all the bands from the original girls’ band party and she was vaguely aware of the other bands as they milled around the room. Roselia was doing their stage check but every other band was fully accounted for. Tsugumi heard the door to the room open so Roselia was most likely coming back but Tsugumi was barely able to acknowledge it because Himari’s voice rang out, “Come **on** guys, _pleeease_. Hey hey hoh!” As she said her cheer Himari hopped in place and moved her arms up and down. Tsumugi smiled and stepped back to make sure she didn’t accidentally get caught by one of Himari’s arms as she moved.

She accidentally pressed into someone and a hand wrapped around her upper arm. She looked over her shoulder and at first only got a glimpse of long mint hair, a little more twisting granted her a better look at Sayo. A silly nervousness crept into Tsugumi as she looked at her and the fluttering of her heart got even louder when Sayo smiled at her slightly as her hand slipped from her arm but Tsugumi managed to return a smile of her own. Moca cooed and Tsugumi rolled her eyes but kept a smile as she faced her dear childhood friends again. Himari put her arm around Tsugumi to bring her into the band’s circle better. This contact didn’t bring any nervousness to her but she felt herself missing the feeling contact with Sayo brought for a moment before focusing on her band as Roselia drifted to find their own space in the room.

Afterglow was second to last to perform and Roselia would be the last band to perform for the night but the two bands stayed mostly where they had been when the event started as the other three bands went out, performed, and returned. Roselia seemed to be focusing on their own to prepare for their performance and Afterglow snacked a little and reviewed some small things verbally.

This remained true until Hello Happy World was very close to finishing their small set. At that point Sayo slipped away from her band and approached Afterglow. Yukina looked up briefly and made eye contact with Ran but simply nodded and Ran hesitated before returning it. Rinko was watching Ako as she twirled her drumstick and struck a pose. Lisa was smiling but not looking at Sayo or Afterglow.

Sayo’s path went directly to Tsugumi and she said to her quietly, “Good luck.” Tsugumi smiled and reached out to grab Sayo’s hand before saying, “Thank you, Sayo.” Sayo nodded and squeezed her hand quickly. Then she returned to her group. Tsugumi watched her, smiling, until Tomoe rustled the back of her head and said, “Come on.” Tsugumi looked at her and nodded. Ran led the way out with Himari bouncing behind her and Tsugumi followed them.

After their set they filed off stage. Roselia was waiting to go on. Tomoe pat Ako’s head as she passed and Tsugumi grabbed Sayo’s arm and quickly kissed her check before passing by her. She couldn’t think of what to say but she didn’t want to not acknowledge Sayo as she passed. Lisa giggled very quietly and Yukina said, “Let’s go.”

Once Afterglow returned to the back room Moca wrapped her arms around Tsugumi’s waist a teasingly cooed, “Our baby Tsugu is growing up so fast~Kissing her girlfriend!! What’s next? I can’t bear to think about it!”

Tsugumi laughed and said, “It was on the cheek Moca, for good luck.” She didn’t let it show that the casual acknowledgement of Sayo as her girlfriend made her happy but it did. Afterglow settled into some of the available chairs. Tsugumi’s gaze settled on the monitor showing the stage.

Watching on a monitor obviously did not live up to watching from the audience but Roselia’s was still incredible to witness every time. Tsugumi’s feeling of being somewhat lacking rose briefly but then her focus drifted to Sayo and her thoughts shifted to her feelings about Sayo and memories of Sayo. The footage wasn’t of the highest quality but she was still nice to watch.

When Roselia finished their set the other bands had to reappear on the stage. Roselia remained central after their solo farewell. Afterglow ended up to their right with Poppin’ Party on Afterglow’s right. Everyone gave farewells again before filing off. Sayo hadn’t been the farthest right in Roselia’s line and Tsugumi hadn’t been the furthest left in Afterglow’s but Sayo still waited for her slightly off to the side offstage. Himari bumped shoulders with Tsugumi and said, “We won’t leave the venue without you,” but her and the rest of Afterglow carried on as Tsugumi stopped in front of Sayo. Sayo simply looked at her until Poppin’ Party had also passed. Then her fingers brushed against Tsugumi’s before trailing up her arms hesitantly. She hesitated even more when they brushed against Tsugumi’s chin but Tsugumi finally moved herself and lightly pressed her hands against Sayo’s waist. Sayo moved her hands from Tsugumi’s chin to gently hold her face and then kissed her.

Tsugumi had been waiting for it but she still felt her face flush slightly as she leaned into the contact. It was a very soft and short kiss but there wasn’t any hurry to put space between them when it ended, at least not until there a giggle that was easily recognizable to Tsugumi which was followed by Moca saying, “Hi-chan. They definitely heard you.” Tsugumi rolled her eyes but was still smiling as she turned her head to face her friends. There wasn’t really space to hide so if Sayo and Tsugumi had looked they would have seen them, though they probably walked a little bit away and then “snuck” back.

Tsugumi looked back at Sayo and tapped her hands against her waist so she looked back at her. Her mildly embarrassed expression shifted into a soft smile and Tsugumi kissed her quickly before saying, “Goodnight Sayo.”

Sayo said, “Goodnight Tsugumi.” Her thumbs rubbed against Tsugumi’s cheeks for a moment before she moved her hands and they fell into a position that was almost familiar to Tsugumi. She had the want to take Sayo’s hand that had already strayed to fidget with her hair but Moca cooed wordlessly and Tsugumi turned fully towards her and Himari and said, “Let’s go get Ran and Tomoe then food.”

Himari said, "Sayo should come with us sometimes."

Tsugumi said, "Maybe some other time."


End file.
